Pearl Earrings
by Steph-Schell
Summary: John is tired of Nikola trying to get in between him and Helen.


**A/N: **So this story came from a conversation over on the sanctuaryforall message board about the real Nikola Tesla being afraid of women with pearl earrings and what would happen if Druitt managed to acquire this knowledge. Also dedicated to Pooka for chatting with me at one in the morning and giving me the idea.

* * *

Helen Magnus was sitting in the Oxford library reading by a shaft of sunlight. John Druitt was certain she had never looked lovelier. The way the light made her golden hair sparkle was simply enchanting in his mind. "My, but Helen looks beautiful today," said a voice beside him.

John turned to see his rival for Helen's affections, Nikola Tesla, also staring at the picturesque vision. "Nikola," he said with disdain, "Do you not have something better to do at this moment?"

"Actually I do," he agreed. "I just wanted a last look before departing. Oh, if you're planning to invite Helen to the theater tomorrow, don't bother."

"Speak sense or get out of my sight," John snapped.

"Helen has already promised the delight of her company to me," Nikola told him smugly. "We're going to be attending the opera." John glowered at him. "Tough luck old boy," he chuckled. With that parting remark she headed off.

John looked back at Helen with a soft smile. Long, soft strides brought him to her side. Helen didn't look up as she was still absorbed in her book. Deciding not to worry about propriety for once, John leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Helen snapped her book shut and whirled to see who dared to approach her in such a manner. The anger melted away into a pleased smile when she realized who it was. "John," she said delightedly, "I didn't realize it was you."

"I would have announced myself in a more proper fashion but I was overcome by the sight of you," he told her with a smile.

A light blush dusted her cheek. "Oh, John," she demurred. "You really are too much."

"Not at all," he said. "What is it you are reading, darling?"

"It's a fascinating book," she told him, "About psychology. The most intriguing theories, John, truly. Would you like to look at it?"

John skimmed over the book. "Perhaps later," he murmured. He took her hand as he looked into her clear blue eyes. "It is a beautiful day outside," he told her. "And we all know that you can simply not study and still leave the rest of us in the dust." Helen laughed at that. "For those two reasons, would you do me the honor of taking a turn around the grounds with me?"

Helen hesitated for a moment. She really should be studying. But then she decided she had been cooped up in the library long enough. A walk with John would be just the break she needed to clear her head. "Let me put this back in the shelves," she told him. "I'll meet you at the door."

John kissed her hand. "I'll await you with the most baited breath." Helen blushed again and scurried off. John watched her go with the same fond smile that he always had when watching Helen. He fingered the small box in his pocket and chuckled as he thought about his conversation with Nikola. He had the feeling that Helen would be accompanying him to the theater tomorrow after all.

They had been walking arm in arm for a good twenty minutes before John led her to the shade of a large tree. Ever the considerate gentleman, he laid his coat down for her to sit on while he sat directly on the grass. "It's such a wonderful day out," Helen said turning her face to the sun.

"Made all the better by the company," John agreed, studying her profile.

Helen grinned at him. "Any day with you is twice as wonderful," she told him.

John ducked hi head. "You are far too kind," he said.

"I believe that's my line John," she teased.

"Well then, to make up for such a slight, may I present the lady with a token of my affection?" he asked, pulling the out the black box.

"John." Helen's tone was almost a chastisement. "Really, I've told you I don't need all these things that you keep giving me."

"Helen if I had my way you would be draped in more jewels than the queen herself," he promised her. "And before you object, these are not as expensive as some of the others."

Helen took the box with a huff. Inside was a pair of rather simple pearl earrings. "They're very pretty," she said with a smile. "And perfect for any occasion. Much better than those expensive sapphires you bought last month. Thank you, so kindly John."

John leaned over to press his lips to hers. "You are worth any amount of money," he assured her. "But I'm quite glad you like them." Their time was interrupted by the tolling of the hour. "It's late," he remarked. "You'd best get back to your studying so that you may return home before dark. May the gentleman escort you back to the library?"

Helen took the offered arm. "I would like that very much," she agreed.

The next day Helen decided to wear the lovely earrings to class. John had been so thoughtful in giving them to her; she wanted to show them off. She got many compliments on them all day. It made her very pleased to tell them that John had bought them for her. James didn't really notice, but Nigel told her how lovely the teardrop pearls made her pale skin look. He added that John had very good taste. Helen allowed herself a bit of preening at that statement. Her man could do no wrong in her eyes.

She caught up with Nikola at the end of her third class to finalize their plans for that night. "Nikola," she called. "Nikola wait up!"

Tesla turned to her with a smile. "We are still going to the opera right?" he asked.

Helen's smile was a little strained. She didn't really want to go with Nikola but she had no decent reason to turn him down. "Of course we're still going tonight," she agreed. "What time might I expect you to pick me up?"

Tesla was about to answer when she pushed her hair back behind her ears. That was when he noticed the earrings. His eyes narrowed at them. "Where did you get those?" he demanded.

"Oh these earrings?" Helen asked with delight. "John gave them to me. Aren't they just beautiful? I thought I'd wear them out tonight."

"Yes, lovely," he said leaning away from her. He couldn't keep the disgust off his face. "Listen, Helen, I have things to do tonight. I'm afraid I won't be able to take you to the opera."

Before she could question him, Nikola ran off. He found John leaning against the door with a smirk on his face. There was no doubt that the other man had some how learned of his strange fear. "You bastard," he hissed. "I can't believe you'd stoop to such levels."

"Tough luck old boy," John said smugly. He pushed past Nikola and went to where Helen was still standing, confused. "My dear, Helen I couldn't help but over hear that your plans tonight have been cancelled."

Helen looked up at his smiling face. "You didn't by some chance set this up, did you?" she wondered.

John gave her his best innocent look. "Me?" he asked. "I only gave you a pair of teardrop pearls. I thought they would like lovely on you. And I must say they do. Absolutely perfect."

Helen continued to frown for moment but shook it off. Tesla had all sorts of eccentricities; John couldn't possibly have set all this up. "Well, either way, I am free tonight it seems. Was there something you wanted to do?"

"As a matter of fact I was hoping to invite you to see 'Twelfth Night' at the theater with me," he told her.

Helen gave him an amused smile. "Is there a reason you are inviting me to see _your _favorite play?" she teased.

"Very simple," he said. "A good play is not the same with out good company. And your company my darling," he kissed her hand, "is truly the best."

"Well then if you will pick me up at eight I shall be happy to see 'Twelfth Night' with you," she agreed. "It'll be a lovely time."

"Indeed it shall," he nodded. "I shall see you at eight." He smiled as he watched her walk off. He was carrying another black box in his pocket, but this one held more than a pair of simple earrings. In this small velvet box was his ticket to make sure that Nikola never bothered him or Helen again. He took it out to admire the perfect diamond once more before settling in for class. Tonight would be a night to remember.


End file.
